Blemmen
The odd Blemmen are a species of headless heavyset humanoids with large, expressive faces grown out of their torso. Blemmen are a playable race in Gaia. Physical Description Their bodies are heavily muscled and almost completely hairless, and their bulging left eyes lend their faces an uncomfortably asymmetric appearance. Society The Blemmen are natives to a small and distant island, where they incarcerate many dangerous spellcasters and magical artifacts. Though infused with a spark of fel magic themselves, the Blemmen believe in magic as a tool of good and prosperity, and the perverse machinations of demonologists and curse-crafters as the greatest evil. Though most Blemmen grow and die on this island, ever watchful of their inmates, a select few go forth to track down evil mages to apprehend and return in chains to their island fortress. Alignment and Religion Having experienced the true horrors of evil, most Bremmen turn either towards good or neutrality. Only a select few fall into misery and end up evil. They do not follow a specific religion. Racial Traits * Ability Score Traits: Blemmen are powerfully built and highly intelligent, but their thick limbs and short stature limit their mobility. They gain +2 strength, +2 intelligence, and -2 dexterity. * Type: Blemmen are humanoids. * Size: Blemmen are medium creatures and gain no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Blemmen have a base speed of 20 feet, and their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Languages: Blemmen begin play speaking common and Blemmish. Blemmen with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: aklo, dwarven, giant, orc, and undercommon. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): Blemmen have sharp vision in dim light, granting them low-light vision. * Headless Men of Antiquity (Ex): The lack of a proper head grants Blemmen some peculiar resistances. They are immune to any effect that specifically requires a head, such as vorpal enchantments or the spell explode head. They gain a +4 racial bonus to saves against spells and effects with the curse descriptor, and a +2 racial bonus to AC against rolls to confirm critical hits. * Witch Eye (Su): The left eye of a Blemmen is slightly larger than the other, and often a little bulging and bloodshot. By focusing their ire as a standard action, the Blemmen charges their left eye with crackling energy and lets it loose on a distant target. This is a 60 foot range touch attack that inflicts 1d6 force damage to the target on a successful hit. This damage increases by 1d6 when the Blemmen reaches level 4, and every 3 levels thereafter. The Blemmen may use this ability for a number of times per day equal to their HD. Frequent use of this ability causes the Blemmen’s eye to discolor and swell further, but apart from social consequences this has no negative effect. * Occult Wardens (Ex): Blemmen have a rich oral history going back many centuries. Each new generation is taught their peoples’ exhaustive prescriptions against dark arcane powers and those that would seek to wield them. Blemmen get a +2 racial bonus to knowledge (arcana) and use magic device checks. Knowledge (arcana) is always a class skill for Blemmen. Racial Items and Spells Witchcraft Solution: When applied to Blemmen's eye, the damage of their Witch Eye ability is increased by 1 per die rolled. The solution must be worn for 24 hours before gaining benefits from it. Putting any item (except Witchcraft Lenses) in the Eyes slot immediately ends the effect, due to severe irritation. Witchcraft solution must be taken daily for the effect to take place. * Construction Requirements: DC 35 Craft (Alchemy) * Price: 100 GP per dose Witchcraft Lenses: When worn by Blemmen, the damage of their Witch Eye ability is increased by 1d6. In addition, they receive additional uses of the ability equal to their INT modifier. The image of their eye becomes even more twisted and horrid, and as a result, they receive -5 penalty to Perception and Diplomacy. Witchcraft Lenses occupy the Eyes slot. * Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, Witchcraft Glare; Cost 25,000 GP * Aura moderate transmutation; CL 11th Witchcraft Glare: You focus your gaze towards an enemy, inflicting the Witch Eye effect on them if you succeed at a ranged touch attack. You deal additional 1d6 damage. The bonus damage is increased to 2d6 at CL 7, and 3d6 at CL 13. Witchcraft Glare does not consume a daily use of Witch Eye. * School evocation force; Level wizard/sorcerer 2, witch 2, inquisitor 2, mesmerist 2 * Casting Time 1 standard action; Components V * Range 60 ft.; Targets one creature; Duration instantaneous; Saving throw none; Spell Resistance yes Credits Created by Sixminuteslate.